Melanie Lynskey
Melanie Jayne Lynskey (New Plymouth, 16 de maio de 1977) é uma atriz neozelandesa mais conhecida pelo seu trabalho em Heavenly Creatures de Peter Jackson, e pelo seu papel como Rose em Two and a Half Men. A atriz participou do filme Detroit Rock City (escrito e dirigido pelos membros da banda Kiss), no papel de Beth, e atuou como a irmã boazinha de Drew Barrymore no filme Ever After: A Cinderella Story (Para Sempre Cinderela), interpretando Jacqueline De Ghent. Participou do filme, The Informant!. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=1 editar Início da vida e carreira Lynskey nasceu em New Plymouth, Nova Zelândia. Ela estudou na New Plymouth Girls' High School. Em 1993, com 16 anos, Lynskey ganhou seu primeiro papel como profissional atuando como Pauline Parker no filme Heavenly Creatures, ao lado de Kate Winslet. Mais de 500 atores jovens fizeram o teste, mas Lynskey foi escolhida, com Jackson recordando "sabíamos que se nos expulsasse uma pessoa inteligente, então eles estavam indo para bate-lo. Melanie também é muito enigmático. Então, o que estávamos procurando era uma atriz que tem tipo de aspecto para ela ... onde você pode filmar alguém sentado em uma sala, sem fazer nada e eles ainda estão fascinante para assistir. Descobrimos em Mel".[1] O filme foi lançado e aclamado pela crítica em 1994 com Richard Corliss da revista Time descrevendo sua performance como "perfeito, sem medo de encarnar a histeria adolescente".[2] Heavenly Creatures fez com que Jackson e Fran Walsh ganhasse uma indicação ao Oscar de Melhor Roteiro Original.[3] Lynskey foi nomeado para Melhor Atriz no Festival de Cinema da Nova Zelândia em 1995, por sua atuação. Após o lançamento do filme, Lynskey concluio o ensino médio, e começou a estudar na Universidade Victoria de Wellington. Durante esse tempo, ela fez uma breve aparição como uma deputada da polícia no outro filme de Jackson, The Frighteners.[4] Seu próximo filme era como Jacqueline De Ghent na produção da 20th Century Fox, Ever After[5] em frente com Drew Barrymore e Anjelica Huston, que foi rapidamente seguida por papéis em Detroit Rock City.[6] Em 2002, ela interpretou seu primeiro papel na televisão na minissérie de Stephen King, Rose Red.[7] Ela então apareceu ao lado de Katie Holmes em Abandon[8] e Reese Witherspoon em Sweet Home Alabama,[9] e estrelou duas vezes em The Shield.[10] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=2 editar 2003-presente Em Shattered Glass,[11] um drama de 2003 que gira em torno de um jornalista político, Lynskey desempenhou uma escritora da The New Republic. Baseado em uma história real, o filme mostrava a queda de Washington, o jornalista Stephen Glass (Hayden Christensen) e recebeu críticas extremamente positivas, como A.O. Scott do The New York Times referindo ele como "um grave, o exame bem observado de o exercício do jornalismo, e um drama astuto e surpreendentemente emocionante".[12] Também em 2003, ela conseguiu o papel de Rose, a vizinho doce de Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen), a série e um grande sucesso ja ganhou vários prêmios como o Emmy Award, a série freqüuentemente aparece no top 10 dos programas mais assistidos da televisão nos Estados Unidos.[13] Em 2006, ela esteve no filme Flags of Our Fathers[14] e voltou para a Nova Zelândia no final de 2007 para um papel de protagonista no Show of Hands,[15] que estreou no Festiva de Cinema de Montreal em 2008 e lhe rendeu uma indicação de Melhor Atriz no Aotearoa Film & Television Awards. Mais recentemente, ela recebeu críticas empolgadas por seu desempenho no filme Away We Go, interpretando Munch Garnett. Wesley Morris do The Boston Globe escreveu "Lynskey dramatiza tristeza e com disfunção fisicalidade, tranquila... É o melhor desempenho no filme".[16] Ela também desempenhou o papel de Ginger Whitacre ao lado de Matt Damon na comédia de Steven Soderbergh chamada The Informant!, baseado no livro de Kurt Eichenwald. O filme estreou em 2009 no Festival Internacional de Cinema de Toronto.[17] Soderbergh disse ao jornal Los Angeles Times, "Ela é tão assistível, você nunca sabe bem o que você vai conseguir, você só sabe que vai ser bom. Seus ritmos são muito incomuns, como a cadência e os tempos de sua reação às coisas, ea forma como ela meio que define uma frase. É apenas muito, muito interessante ".[18] Ela também participou dos filmes Leaves of Grass,[19] em que ela co-estrelou com Edward Norton e Susan Sarandon, e também de Up in the Air,[20] no qual ela interpretou Julie Bingham, a irmã mais nova da personagem de George Clooney. Lynskey recentemente atuou nos filmes Win Win,[21] ao lado de Paul Giamatti, Touchback[22] oposto de Kurt Russell e Eye of the Hurricane[23] oposto de Campbell Scott. Ela vai aparecer na próxima comédia da Focus Features chamada Seeking a Friend for the End of the World,[24] ao lado de Steve Carell e Keira Knightley. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=3 editar Vida pessoal Em 2001, ela conheceu o ator americano Jimmi Simpson, enquanto co-estrelar a minissérie de Stephen King, Rose Red. Eles ficaram noivos em 2005 e se casaram em 14 de abril de 2007, em uma capela com vista para uma vinha no Lago Hayes perto de Queenstown, Nova Zelândia.[25] A sua melhor amiga Emily Deschanel[26] que também esteve na minissérie Rose Red, era uma de suas damas de honra. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=4 editar Filmografia http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=5 editar Filmes http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Melanie_Lynskey&action=edit&section=6 editar Televisão